


Satisfaction

by Alexia247



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: In which Megan Griffin learns sometimes success is the best revenge.
Relationships: Meg Griffin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Satisfaction

Camera flashes. 

Thunderous applause. 

Strutting down the runway in 6 inch heels. 

Oozing confidence. 

Being best friends with some of the top supermodels and top fashion designers in the world.

Leaving her family the day she turned 18, was the best decision she had for herself and her mental health. 

There's that small vindictive side of her that whispers, how good it would feel to _show them_ how successful she's become. 

Even if it's just to get a twisted sense of pleasure from the look of surprise and shock on their faces. Yes. _That_ would be a good day. 

"Meg! Meg!" 

A blur of blonde curls was the first thing she saw before the familiar weight of her girlfriend and fellow supermodel, Katherine Summers, grinned up at her accompanied by her eyes which were a deep ocean blue. 

She chuckled at how much energy Katherine seemed to have. It still astounds her sometimes. "Hello to you too, Kathy. What's up?" 

"Oh nothing much. I just missed my girlfriend." Meg tried really hard to suppress the shiver that traveled down her spine as Katherine whispered in her ear in the way that she knew drove Meg crazy. 

"We have a few hours to kill before the after party. Let's make the most of it, yeah?" Sparks spread throughout Meg's body under Kathy's touch. 

_Her girlfriend knew how to drive her wild._

She could feel herself grinning. "Lead the way, Mademoiselle." Meg whispered in perfect french, French had been one of the many languages she had learned. 

Grandma Babs and Grandpa Carter had seen to that during the weekends she spent with them until the day she left. 

Her grin grew as she let Kathy, her sweet, bubbly, Kathy lead the way to their hotel. 

_Life was good._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> {I hope you guys like this! My girl Meg deserves the world! So I decided to have her be a super model and I gave her super model girlfriend! It's my personal headcanon that Babs and Carter decide to do right by their granddaughter after witnessing how horrible the family treats her. Would you guys like a part 2?}


End file.
